Hello
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: He knew love, had love, lost love. And her name was Ana Lucia Cortez. Rated high for slight mention of thing on TFTR Songfic. VERY Dramatic. Sana.


A/N: This is just the beginning of my many song fics. I have over 20 songs to go with Sana stories. Just you wait. It's gonna be fun. Some are death fics, I think the majority are, but I'll make them lovely. Just promise to review! I don't own! That's Evanescence or Lost! Have fun!

_**Hello**_

_Playground bell rings again_

He had no idea that she was gone. How was he supposed to? But all he could think about was how she'd tricked him into having sex with her. Just so she could get the gun. Sawyer didn't even know why, but he was going to get her back for it. How, exactly he hadn't figured out yet. He knew he was acting childish, but it was her fault . . . she started it.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

It was raining. It reminded him of the time that he shot a man in cold blood who was innocent. He'd been deceived and lied to all of his life and this was the final straw. No matter what she said or how she'd try to explain herself, Sawyer wasn't going to take any of it. He was raging.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

He didn't realize what had happened to her before it was too late. A sudden change of emotions; sad, frustrated, shocked. You name it. He didn't expect to feel so . . . so depressed. It was just something that he really hadn't expected to feel and it was starting to be strange. He didn't know he liked her that much. It wasn't right.

_Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

He could still hear her voice saying 'Tell anyone about this . . . and I'll kill you'. It was loud and proud. Just like he felt. He didn't want it to be over. But deep down, he knew it had to be, she want there anymore. There was no denying it.

_If I smile and don't believe_

All the emotions that continued after that night were all fake. A smile was not a smile. A frown was not a frown and he continued emotionlessly through the island. Drifting.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

He knew that one day, he could possibly wake up and be right there with her. It was just a glimmer of hope, but hope none-the-less. It couldn't be over, he wouldn't allow it. He just wouldn't stand for it. And he hurt too much. It ached.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

'What's the matter?' Was a useless phrase to him. It meant nothing. Everyone always asked him that and his reply was always the same, 'You should know'. He wasn't broken, his spirit died with Ana Lucia Cortez. Though he tried to act the same, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. Who was there to fool?

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

He put up his fences. Tried to act natural and nonchalant, but like he said, there was no one to fool. No one cared. Sometimes he felt as if his body was controlling himself as he wallowed away inside his own mind.

_Don't cry_

He couldn't. Ana would never allow it. He had to stay calm and hold back all of his feelings. Hot lips wouldn't want cowboy fussing over her.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

A few winks every now and then, but nothing too steady. He couldn't without the nightmares. Watching her dye repeatedly in his head. He couldn't live through it. At least he had something to think about as he waited for mornings glow.

_Hello I'm still here _

Ana may have been gone, but Sawyer could almost swear that he felt her presence everywhere. It was just a feeling. She was always hangin' around him. Waiting for more. And he swore that one day she'd get it. He swore.

_All that's left of yesterday_

He would always remember the day. The day he lost it all. He was just crazy. He had to over it, slowly. He new it was a pointless task, but one he'd never be able to not do. He's known love, had love, lost love. And that was love. Love's name was Ana Lucia Cortez.

A/N: I'm sorry, it's late. I kind of want to make it dramatic. Beautiful song. I love it. You should defiantly listen to it if you have never heard of it. It's rounding three over here so forgive me if it's just a load of crap. Sawyer was defiantly over dramatic and OOC, but I kind of wanted it this way just cause it fits the song, which I LOVE! Amy Lee is great and her first CD is better than her new one. Tell me what you thought! More updates tomorrow! I'm trying to get through it! Love you! Sweet dreams!


End file.
